bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki is victorious. |side1 =*Rukia Kuchiki *Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi |side2 =*Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki *Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi † |forces1 =Rukia: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo Nemu: *Hakuda *Shunpo |forces2 =Rukia: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo Nemu: *Hakuda *Shunpo |casual1 =*Rukia, Nemu, and Rangiku are defeated. |casual2 =*Reigai-Nemu is defeated, Reigai-Rukia is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between Rukia Kuchiki, her Reigai counterpart and the Reigai of Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Prelude After Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is victorious against Reigai-Izuru Kira, Rukia notes the displacement in Reiatsu. However, she also realizes that there is another Reiatsu nearby, as Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki uses Shunpo, appearing behind her. Rukia is surprised by her sudden appearance, wondering whether this is her Reigai counterpart. She comments that they do look identical, as Reigai-Rukia finishes off her sentence. The Reigai comments that it is unsightly, as Rukia states that the same could be said of her.Bleach anime; Episode 322 Rukia prepares to draw her katana, proclaiming that there is no need for two Rukia Kuchiki to exist. She resolves herself to defeat Reigai-Rukia, who counters that she will be the one whom gets defeated. The two then charge at each other, preparing to attack. Battle As a train roars by, Rukia clashes with her Reigai counterpart, their blows evenly matched. Rukia comments upon the Reigai's prowess in battle, as Reigai-Rukia mockingly states that she is honored to receive such praise. The Reigai comments that the battle is not over yet, kicking Rukia away easily. Rukia thinks to herself that Reigai-Rukia does indeed possess greater fighting ability than her own, wondering how she can win the fight. Suddenly, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi arrives on the scene, instantly revealing her Reigai status. Reigai-Nemu attacks Rukia with a barrage of hits, which she manages to evade. Rukia jumps back to avoid a punch from Reigai-Nemu, whereupon Reigai-Rukia intervenes, locking blades. Nemu uses this to her advantage, kicking Rukia away onto the floor. As Rukia staggers off the ground, she realizes that the Reigai are teaming up on her, with Reigai-Nemu's speed being the defining factor. Rukia comments upon the despondent situation she is in, stating that the Reigai will easily overpower her. Rukia then jumps onto the railway tracks. The Reigai pursue her intently, as Reigai-Rukia leaps up from the ground. Rukia explains that she wasn't planning to run away, as she is pushed back by Reigai-Rukia. However, she is intercepted once again by Reigai-Nemu, who kicks her down upon the tracks. Rukia stumbles, before running away, again in pursuit from her Reigai adversaries. As she runs, she wonders whether it is possible to distract Reigai-Nemu, turning to attack them. Rukia clashes with her counterpart, who forces her onto the secondary tracks, whereupon Reigai-Nemu prepares to attack her. Rukia nods slightly to her, as a train begins to proceed rapidly towards them. Reigai-Rukia turns in the direction of the train, as Rukia utilizes this momentary distraction. She releases her Zanpakutō, simultaneously using Some no mai, Tsukishiro. The Reigai follows suit, but Rukia states that she is too late, finishing her attack. The two pillars of ice ripple into the sky, as the train roars past them. Nemu fights against her Reigai counterpart with her Hakuda, dodging an unsuccessful blow. She exploits this temporary opening, plunging her right hand into Reigai-Nemu's heart. The train ripples past them, as the Reigai cries out for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Nemu extracts her hand from Reigai-Nemu's body, promptly slumping to the ground. It then reverts to pill form, as Nemu picks up the red object. She wonders whether it is their primary body, crushing the red pill easily within her hand. Aftermath Nemu hears the ice pillar cracking into pieces, as Reigai-Rukia falls into the river below. Rukia emerges from within her own ice pillar, proclaiming that the Reigai should not have underestimated her. Nemu walks over to her, asking whether she is alright. Rukia smiles, as Nemu helps her up. Rangiku Matsumoto arrives on the scene, deducing that they were victorious over their opponents. Rukia informs them that there are no more enemies present, suggesting that they assist the others in searching for Nozomi Kujō. Rangiku agrees, walking off with Nemu. She comments to Nemu that she doesn't have a clue where Nozomi could be, considering that she is concealing her Reiatsu. Nemu agrees, as Reigai-Rukia comments that they have let down their guard. She attacks Rangiku and Nemu with her katana, as Nemu slumps onto the ground. Rangiku is surprised that she was a Reigai all along, locking blades with her. However, their attempts prove fruitless, and the two Shinigami plunge into the river. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki watches their descent, purple sparks crackling from her eyes. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only